guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Crescent
Introduction to Crescent Hello and Welcome to the Guildopedia page for the new up and coming guild ‘Crescent’ We are a fun,active,trustful guild :) We have recently added a 50+ guild minimum level so that all our guild members can take advantage of our leaders super fast Mastogob leeching, however if you are close to level 50 our guild leader has agreed to return from the depths of Frigost to leech one on one at kanis :) The one other requirement is that all guildies have a subscription (P2P) to dofus. This is not discrimination it is just harder for Free to Play players to join in our guilds various events. We believe that by sharing all of our guilds information it will hopefully give prospects a wider view of our guild and hopefully make you more inclined to join :) Here is us: Crescents Perceptor stats: Pods: 1000 (We believe this is less important at the moment as we our investing points elsewhere). Prospecting: 125 Wisdom: 0 (We believe this is unimportant as our guild levels faster from real players) Number of Perceptors: 5 (We believe this is important as we need lots of preceptors so that each guildy of high rank may have there own personal preceptor) The Perceptors Spells: Rock: level 1.Unbewitchment: level 1. Guild Ranking (Please be patient as the ranks have not been finalised however they will be simillar to the 'ex-guild' of our leader 'Amateru') Guild Houses and Paddocks As of now the guild has no ‘official house as it is under 2 months old, however the leader has a house he is looking to buy in Astrub and if this becomes impossible he will buy a temporary house in a neutral area until a permanent Astrub house becomes available then he has decided to buy one in Bonta and one in Brakmar, followed by a house in Frigost this enables guild members access to a place to have a mature chat about anything they wish and also to gain the perks of houses (2x energy recovery speed). Paddocks. The guild does not have a paddock as of now due to the same reason it has no house. We hope to buy Paddocks in the same fashion as houses. First one in a neutral area (near Astrub) followed by Bonta and Brakmar then Frigost. Dungeons & Exploration Dungeons completed by the guild so far include: Royal Mastogob Dungeon. Gobball Dungeon. Field Dungeon. Skeleton Dungeon. Scaraleaf Dungeon. Blacksmith Dungeon. Incarnarm Dungeon. Crackler Dungeon. Exploration (basically where we guildies have been leeched ;) Mastogobs. Islandof Vulkania. Kanigers. WabbitIsland. KwismasIsland. Guild Requirements There are only three requirements for this guild: You MUST be P2P. You MUST speak understandable English. You MUST be level 50+ Please note that you should be ok with a bit of the blue talk. We do not swear for no reason however our conversations are mature and we speak with humour and often send hilarious links for the amusement of others. Due to this we do not want our leader getting spam mail from a 7 year olds mother because her innocent darling joined our guild and noticed a swear word on guild chat. Thanks :) Notes on Crescent Sorry to say this however the leader told me this was the most important part for prospects to know. As you now know the guild is VERY trusting of its guildies and if people take advantage of Mikomi (The leader <3) He and his many contacts will crush your dofus life. Respect Crescent and Crescent will become your Dofus dream. If you need money, Mikomi will provide a short term loan (The more xp given to guild, the more he will trust you with greater amounts of Kamas). If you need contacts or support with your new profession he will put you in contact with buyers and sellers for the most peculiar items, for example Mikomi recently bought 10,000 gobball wool from a low rank guild member for a respectable price purely so he could support the guild member and make her dofus life more enjoyable. If all you need is a chat about anything Mikomi will be happy to drop what he is doing for anyone for even the smallest favour. Hopefully after this long and probably fairly boring read we at Crescent hope you will join our family and help us achieve greatness whilst having an extremely enjoyable time :) If you would like any more information about the guild or would like to join please pm one of the following people. Mikomi <3 – The leader of Crescent. He is extremely active :). Jackwills-girl <3 – Mikomi’s favourite gal. Gamblers-Armageddon <3 – Mikomi’s favourite lad. Alternatively if you see anyone in Crescent please ask them to invite you as all members have the invite right. If you wish to join asap and cannot contact us for any reason please add Anthony Atkinson (Mikomi) On Facebook or Twitter, He is always happy to be contacted this way and will not share ANY information with anyone. I wrote this introduction when I was tired so if you see any mistakes please contact one of the names mentioned above so we can correct it immediately. Much appreciated. *Mikomi* Hello my name is Anthony Atkinson and I play the character Mikomi on Dofus 2 I am a level 132 Chance Sacrier and leader of Crescent. At the moment I am levelling my Tailor profession aswell as my Enutrof (Lickmycoin) and my Cra (kiss my arrow). If you do or do not join Crescent we still wish you a great life and wish you luck with any decisions you make in the future. :)